Bottle Up Lightning
by Claire8216
Summary: Sometimes running after someone can go a long way... Semi-song fic. Post DH. Song is Bottle up Lightning by Lady Antebellum. Sorry if the summary is bad-I suck at them. But this is a good story, just give it a chance.


**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish to be.**

**Enjoy!**

Ron sat in his house alone when it suddenly hit him. For the longest time he's been feeling sorry for himself just because he no longer had her to come home to. Yes, it was true. He lost her. He had lost Hermione Granger.

-Flashback-

It started out as a regular day. He awakened much to his pleasure by a kiss from her. He turned on his side and looked up at her.

"Morning, Mione." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning, stranger," She told him playfully. "You came home late last night. What happened?"

"Oh, just got caught up in the Ministry. Nothing new." He told her casually, making his way to their kitchen to grab a muffin. "Speaking of which, I have to go. Today is an extremely important day," He continued with a wink.

He saw her blush slightly before she said knowingly, "It sure is."

The way she said that confused Ron a little bit, as if there was something she knew that he didn't. But still, he kissed her cheek goodbye, and with a loud crack he apparated to the Ministry.

Little did he know, he left an even more confused Hermione standing in the kitchen.

-With Hermione and Ginny-

"Do you think he forgot, Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Of course not! Look, Herm, what did he say today before he left?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, I asked him why he came home so late, and he told me it was because he got caught up at the Ministry, and then he said that he had to go, because it was a really important day."

"Well there you go! He's probably making it look like he forgot your anniversary, and then later tonight he'll surprise you with something!" Ginny told her, although she was also trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true as well.

"I hope you're right, Gin, I really do." Hermione said, still not completely convinced.

-With Ron-

It was 12:30 when he came home that night. Since he usually came home this late from work he did his usual routine, thinking that Hermione was already asleep. But tonight, he got a surprise.

"Hello Ronald." Said an icy voice.

Ron quickly turned the light on, and was startled by what he saw. "Bloody hell, Mione! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Hermione had suitcases packed. This scared Ron the most. "Wh-what's with the suitcases?"

"I'm leaving, Ronald." She replied, her voice still as cold as before.

"Wait, what do you mean by leaving? Do you mean leaving for a trip, or leaving…ME?" Ron asked, scared of the answer.

Hermione took a shaky breath. As mad as she was at him, this was still the hardest thing he's ever had to do. "I-I'm leaving you."

Ron felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. "W-why? What did I do?"

This is what made Hermione explode. "WHAT DID YOU DO? God, I knew you'd forgotten! I told Ginny! I knew it!" She looked at Ron with her big brown eyes, but they could have been replaced with daggers at the moment. "Today is our 5 year anniversary."

Ron took this as an excuse to blame her for something. "Your breaking up with me on our anniversary? Hermione, how could you?" He knew it was stupid, but he hated having the blame on him.

"Don't you DARE turn this around on ME, Ronald Weasley! You're the one who forgot! 12 years, Ron! For 12 years, since First Year, I've been putting up with you and your forgetful mind, and every time you forgot something, I would overlook it, because I loved you too much. But this-this is where I draw the line! I'm not going to take this anymore! I'm leaving, with all the dignity you HAVEN'T taken from me yet, and I'm not coming back!" Then her voice softened a little more as she repeated, just so she was clear, "I'm. Not. Coming. Back."

Ron couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. He just watched her take her suitcases and walk out the door. He heard a loud crack, meaning she'd apparated. He didn't go after her.

-End of Flashback-

And so, here he was, five years later, still single, and still completely in love with her. That's when he made his decision. He didn't want to be alone the rest of his life. He didn't want to be unhappy. And the only way he could prevent those things, is if he got Hermione back.

Ron apparated to a house that he hadn't been to since they'd broken up. He knocked on the door, and a man with black hair and green eyes answered. He looked at Ron with surprise. "Ron!" Was all he said, but soon that surprised face turned into a grin. "Hey! Wow, it's been so long! Come on in!"

Ron smiled and followed him in.

"Hey Ginny! Your brother's here!" Harry called.

"Which one? She asked coming into the living room, then took a step back. "Ron." She said quietly. "I-I don't think you should be here right now."

Ron looked at her, confused. He wondered why. Their kids obviously weren't home at the moment, so what was wrong? Then he found out.

"Hey Gin, do you think you could give me a hand with-"

Ron whipped around towards the voice. He would have recognized it from anywhere. "Hermione," he breathed.

Hermione took one look at Ron and all of her fears she had if she had ever seen him again came flooding back. What were those fears, you ask? Those little butterflies you get in the pit of your stomach, that feeling that you're burning up and your face is crimson, that feeling that you're melting whenever you see those piercing blue eyes…yes. Hermione Granger was afraid that she would fall in love with him all over again, just from one look. At that moment, Hermione's heart wanted nothing more than to just run over to him and have him hug him and to be back in his arms, but her head told her to do something else.

"I'm leaving." She said with a straight face. And with that she grabbed her bag and started walking to the door.

Ron couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. He just watched her take her bag and watched her start to walk out the door. Then, he realized that this was all too familiar. He'd done this once before, and he's not making that mistake again. Then, hoping that for once his feet will do what his heart wanted, he ran after her out the door.

He caught her just as she was about to apparate.

"HERMIONE!" He said, grabbing her arm.

His sudden yell wasn't what startled her. It was the warm tingly feeling she got when he touched her arm.

Ron felt it too. He blushed crimson and let go. "Sorry."

She huffed out a puff of anger. "What is it, Ronald?"

"Please just hear me out." He pleaded. When she didn't respond, he took that as an opportunity. "In all my years of living I'd let my emotions out by getting into a fight, or punching something, or yelling verbally, or casting a spell. But that night you left me, 5 years ago, I didn't do those things. I sat down, on your side of ou-my, bed, and cried. I cried until it was physically impossible for a person to cry anymore. I'd never known what heartbreak felt like. I thought I did, when you went out with Viktor Krum in fourth year, but that night, I knew I hadn't. It's because that night, at the ball, at least you were still there. Sure, you were with someone else, and you may have hated me for some time, but you were there. The night you left me, it hit me that you weren't going to be there anymore. I would no longer see you every day, whether it was glaring at me or smiling at me. I've felt that way for 5 years, Mione. 5 long years. I can't do it anymore."

Hermione took all of this in. She couldn't believe that he felt this way. She felt guilty now, knowing his side of the story. But then she remembered the thing that night that broke her heart the most. It wasn't the fact that he had forgotten their anniversary, or that he had tried to put the blame on her, but it was because he didn't go after her.

"Ron, all my life, all I've wanted is for someone to want ME. I thought I'd found that in you. And I had, for a little while. But then you started working late at the Ministry, and leaving early, and forgetting dates that were important to me. I started to feel that you were getting, well, to be frank, tired of me. Then that one day, when you forgot our anniversary, it confirmed my suspicions. You didn't forget something about me, but you forgot something about US. So I packed, and I left, and you didn't come after me. That's what hurt me the most."

"Mione, when you left, a song came on our Muggle radio. It described my feelings for you perfectly, and I really want you to hear it."

Hermione waited, while Ron took a deep breath, and then started to say, or actually, SING:

_"I wish I would've taken a few more chances_

_Spun you 'round the room a few more dances_

_Just for once looking past these fences_

_Followed your heart over that horizon_

_Never looking back just keep on driving_

_But holding you is just like trying_

_To bottle up lightning"_

When he stopped, all Hermione could do is smile. This is all she'd wanted to hear, after all those years. She just wanted to know that she was wanted. She took Ron and held him in a tight embrace. "Oh, Ron! That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you! I just wanted to know that you wanted me!"

"Hermione, I don't just want you." Ron said seriously. "You're not some prize, or pet. I want to love you, and I want you to love me. Because I'm in love with you, Hermione, I always have been, and no matter what, even if I'm not showing it, I always will."

Hermione put their foreheads together, and said, "Well, stranger, I'm in love with you too." And with that she pressed their lips together in a firey, passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and said jokingly, "Oh, and never sing again. That was terrible!"

Ron sighed and said, "Oh shut up," before pulling her into another kiss.

-Later that night-

"Ah, it's so good to be back here!" Hermione said, looking around the apartment she and Ron had bought so many years ago. "Everything looks exactly the same."

Ron smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages. "I just couldn't bring myself around to changing it. You were the one that decorated it, and I didn't want to forget you."

Hermione got up and embraced Ron. She had missed everything about him. The way his ears turn red when he's embarrassed or mad… his smell…his kisses…

When she let go, she walked over to her Muggle radio and turned it on. Of course, what song came on?

_I wish I would've taken a few more chances_

_Spun you 'round the room a few more dances_

_Just for once looking past these fences_

_Followed your heart over that horizon_

_Never looking back just keep on driving_

_But holding you is just like trying_

_To bottle up lightning_

"I'm really glad you decided to take those chances, Ron." Hermione whispered to him.

"Me too, Mione, me too."

**Aww cheesy ending. :) But what can I say? I'm a sucker for those! Please review to let me know if there's anything I need to edit, and for your feedback! (I like constructive feedback, it helps improve my writing. :))**


End file.
